ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW Thanksgiving Takeover 2019
Card 8-Woman Lethal Lockdown Match Team WayForward (The JFC (Shantae & Risky Boots) & River City Girls (Kyoko & Misako)) vs. Flower Teen Kill Team Go (Sada, Nari, Michiko, & Rin) DXW Global Championship Dylan James Check © vs. Jose DXW World Heavyweight Championship Peter Pan © vs. Ash Ketchum Triple Threat Elimination Match for the DXW Global Women's Championship Rarity © vs. Alina Valentina vs. Nikki Wong DXW International Women's Championship Sakura Hagiwara © vs. Jade Storm 8-Man Survivor Series Elimination Match The Undisputed Era (Adam Cole, Bobby Fish, Kyle O'Reilly, & Roderick Strong) vs. The Bullet Club (DXW Global Tag Team Champions The Guerillas of Destiny (Tama Tonga & Tanga Loa) & The LinKin Klub (Lincoln Loud & Kinjack)) DXW Global Television Championship Guys © w/Lusca vs. "Joker" Akira Kurusu Street Fight for the DXW International Championship Duke Devlin © vs. Matt Kyle DXW World Tag Team Championship The Lost Boys (Mokuba Kaiba & Timmy Turner) © vs. The Iron Fists of Injustice (Craig Marduk & Eddy Gordo) w/Heihachi Mishima Women's Showcase Match Rebecca Cunningham vs. Ripley Preshow Joe Higashi vs. Wolf Hawkfield DXW United States Championship Bobby Santiago © vs. Gladion DXW Social Network Championship Tsukune Aono © w/Kenny Rodriguez vs. Shinsuke Nakamura Open Challenge Match for the DXW Mixed Tag Team Championship Chrono Cross (Serge & Kid) © vs. ??? & ??? ThanksgivingTakeover2K19Preshow1.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K19Preshow2.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K19Preshow3.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K19Preshow4.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K19RebeccaCunninghamvRipley.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K19DXWWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K19DXWInternationalChampionship.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K19DXWGlobalTelevisionChampionship.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K19UndisputedEravBulletClub.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K19DXWInternationalWomensChampionship.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K19DXWGlobalWomensChampionship.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K19DXWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K19DXWGlobalChampionship.jpg ThanksgivingTakeover2K19Team WayForwardvFlowerTeenKillTeamGo.jpg Results *P1. Chanticleer & Goldie Pheasant was revealed as Chrono Cross's opponents and made their DXW debut. *P3. After the match, Gladion helps Bobby back up and giving the "Too Sweet" gesture to each other for the Code of Honor. *1. Rebecca Cunningham and Ripley both made their DXW debuts. *2. All four men are down as the crowd cheers until the crowd boos as Heihachi Mishima arrives to the ring to screw The Lost Boys out of their titles until the crowd cheers as Seto Kaiba rushes and knocks Heihachi out from behind with his briefcase. Eddy is shocked after what he just saw until Timmy hits Eddy from out of nowhere with Wish Cutter, then tags Mokuba back in, and Mokuba hits Eddy with Kaibakaze as Marduk goes after Mokuba, but Timmy hits Marduk with Fairly Odd-Driver while Mokuba makes a pinfall victory. After the match, Seto is applauding Mokuba & Timmy until Heihachi jumps Seto from behind. Mokuba & Timmy rushes out of the ring and pummels Heihachi, but Heihachi breaks free then hits Timmy with a swift kick and tosses Mokuba back first to the ringpost. Heihachi helps Craig & Eddy back up as they stand tall and walk out with a chorus of boos. *3. Matt Kyle and Duke Devlin slowly get up in pain and Matt sets Duke up with Kyle Krusher. But Tyler Mattias Clement rushes to the ring, but out of nowhere, ACE WALKER APPEARS AND HITS A SHOOTING STAR PRESS FROM THE BARRICADE ONTO TYLER!!!! Matt hits another Kyle Krusher on Duke, followed by a California Rusher. Then with a wicked smile on his face, Matt puts Duke on his shoulders and hits the Ultimo Rebel Driver to Duke onto the barbed wire board to a pinfall victory as the crowd is going apeshit for the Ultimate Rebel!!! After the match, Matt Kyle celebrates in the crowd with his DXW International Championship belt as the crowd is chanting his name and also singing his theme as well. Back in the ring, Ace Walker hit a Benadryller to Tyler, then followed by a Benadryller 2point onto Duke Devlin and shouts "That's for my boy, you overrated pretty playboy!" Ace Walker heads backstage as the crowd cheers and chanting Ace's name for helping out Matt Kyle and getting revenge on the two men who cripple his son last month. *4. After the match, Guys is crying a bit in exhaustion as Lusca is attending him, but Joker helps Guys back up and lifts his arm up to show some respect as the crowd cheers then Joker walks out. *5. After the match, Horrid Henry & Kevin Murphy of The Juvenile Delinquents rush from the crowd to the ring and jumps Tama Tonga from out of nowhere then start pummeling him as the crowd boos at them loudly. Adam Cole wants to go back to the ring until Judd Birch & Terrence jumps Cole from behind and tosses him to the post. As Judd & Terrence go to the ring, Kevin & Judd hit Tama Tonga with Troublemaker (the combination of (Kevin) German Suplex & (Judd) Springboard Clothesline). The other members of The Undisputed Era and The Bullet Club rushes back to the ring, but The Juvenile Delinquents retreats from the ring to the crowd. Fish & O'Reilly are attending Adam Cole, and Tanga Loa & Kinjack are attending Tama Tonga as Roderick Strong and Lincoln Loud are shouting at The Juvenile Delinquents. *6. After the match, Sakura and Jade are staring at each other as Jade tires out. Jade kneels before Sakura to show her respect with a standing ovation. Sakura and Jade walk out of the ring together. *7. After the match, the lights went out. The lights are back on, the crowd explodes as Jackinori appears in the ring and hits Alina Valentina with Shining Venom four times. Balalaika & Molotov Cocktease rush to the ring, but Jackinori strikes them both down, hits Balalaika with Shining Venom, and hits Molotov with Shining Venom. Jackinori walks out of the ring leaving The Russian Revolution behi...Wait a minute! The crowd explodes as Jenny Realight rushes to the ring with her Women's Dream to Succeed briefcase and hands it to the referee Ryoko Sakamoto as she's cashing in her Dream to Succeed briefcase. *8. Jenny Realight cashes in her Dream to Succeed briefcase. After Jenny hops out of the ring and celebrating her DXW Global Women's Championship win into the crowd as Alina is crying while Balalaika & Cocktease are consoling Alina. *9. Peter Pan hops on the top turnbuckle as he goes for You Can Fly, Ash rolls out of the way as Peter Pan missed. Ash Ketchum hits Peter Pan with another Catch Them All to make a pinfall, but Peter Pan kicks out at two. Ash and Peter Pan slowly gets up as they're staring at each other until the crowd boos as Maximillion Pegasus rushes to the ring and jumps Ash and Peter Pan. After the match, Pegasus hits Ash Ketchum with Millennium Eye Neckbreaker and hits Peter Pan with Millennium Buster. Pegasus stands tall as he takes Peter Pan's DXW World Heavyweight Championship belt and walks out with a chorus of boos. *10. After the match, DJC and Jose shake each other's hands for the Code of Honor, and Jose walks out. As Dylan James Check celebrates in the ring, the lights went out. The lights are back on, nothing happens...except a brown feather on the front of DJC's DXW Global Championship belt. The lights went out again. The lights are back on...the crowd is in extremely and explosively shock as Gilda appears in the ring in front of DJC as the crowd chanting "HOLY SHIT!". Gilda hits DJC with a clothesline followed by Chokeslam Backbreaker and Griffin Driver (Suplex Belly-to-Back Driver). Gilda grabs DJC's DXW Global Championship belt and raises it with a massive mixed reaction, then she puts it back to him, and she walks out. *11. The ending of the match was Risky Boots hits Rin with Flintlock Pistol and Nari hits Risky Boots with Death Valley Driver to the unfolding chair and Sada makes a pinfall victory on Risky Boots as the crowd boos louder. After the match, Flower Teen Kill Team Go celebrates as the crowd boos and pelts garbage at them in the ring while Team WayForward limps out of the ring in a huff to close the show. 8-Man Survivor Series Tag Team Elimination Match Miscellaneous *Mauro Ranallo announces that the second inductee of DXW Extreme Hall of Fame 2020 will take place on DXW Adrenaline #115. *Adrenaline General Manager Dario Cueto announces that due to The Juvenile Delinquents' recent actions from last night's DXW Saturday Night Fights and tonight's DXW Thanksgiving Takeover after the match between The Undisputed Era and The Bullet Club, the Juvenile Delinquents will face both The Bullet Club and The Undisputed Era at DXW Christmas Carnage...in a Lethal Lockdown Match. *Backstage, the new DXW Global Women's Champion, Jenny Realight walks to the parking lot and leaves the arena in her sports car. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW CPV's Category:2019